Crime and other events that threaten public safety have long been an issue on society. Meanwhile, personal privacy is important to protect to the extent that it allows individuals to control how and what information about them is communicated to others. As a result, there is a struggle to achieve a balance between public safety and personal privacy. Authorities and corporations have begun using cameras positioned in public areas to help with public safety. For example, cameras can be installed on street lights, outside buildings, structures, roads, on vehicles, and the like. However, the capture of personal information in public environments can be construed as an invasion of privacy. Accordingly, there is a need to ensure that personal data acquired about a user within a public setting is protected against improper access and use.
A blockchain may be used as a public ledger to store transaction information involving digital assets and the like. Because any individual or entity can often provide information to a blockchain, this information should be reviewed and confirmed. This operation is known as consensus. There are two types of consensus centralized and decentralized. Centralized consensus includes one central database that is used to rule transaction validity. A decentralized consensus transfers authority and trust to a decentralized network and enables its nodes to continuously and sequentially record their transactions on a public “block”, creating a unique “chain” referred to as a blockchain. Cryptography, via hash codes, is used with a blockchain to secure an authentication of a transaction source and removes the need for a central intermediary.